


fingerprints

by arcanawildcard, clairelutra



Series: Summer in December Bingo [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Festivals, Sexual Tension, Sidewalk Chalk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:22:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23111644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcanawildcard/pseuds/arcanawildcard, https://archiveofourown.org/users/clairelutra/pseuds/clairelutra
Summary: Ann shows off her mad art skillz with sidewalk chalk at an art festival. Akira's very impressed, just... not with that.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Takamaki Ann, Kurusu Akira/Takamaki Ann, Persona 5 Protagonist/Takamaki Ann
Series: Summer in December Bingo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1661227
Comments: 13
Kudos: 48





	fingerprints

**Author's Note:**

> finally, _finally_ starting to work on my summer in december bingo again like, after a year
> 
> prompt: sidewalk chalk
> 
> shoutout to ci for the idea for this one!
> 
> EDIT: went back and rewrote parts of this; you can find the original version [here.](https://volpish.dreamwidth.org/13192.html?thread=36232#cmt36232)

The art festival they were at was startlingly fun.

The assault of _color_ on every front was just this side of uncomfortably overwhelming and it was so hot that both Akira and Ann had stripped to their undershirts, grit and white fabric sticking to sweat and the air so thick that the inside of his mouth felt cool, but the aesthetics of the displays definitely made up for it.

(Ann was obviously in heaven, too—the meeting of _culture_ and _fun_ had her tickled pink—and Akira would put up with a lot more than this to hear her laugh like _that_.)

From admiring the sculptures to marveling at the graffiti tunnel, they'd canvassed about half the festival before they found it.

 _ **Draw it yourself!!!**_ read a blackboard next to a stack of sidewalk chalk buckets, the ground beyond it covered in scribbles much less skilled than the sprawling landscapes of chalk art that had popped up around the festival in forgotten corners and alleys that led nowhere.

"Oh man, this looks like fun. C'mon, Akira!"

* * *

Yusuke and Shiho were right—Ann was _terrible_ at art. Adorably inept. Charmingly horrific.

Was that a flower, a bumblebee, or a slice of cake? It looked like none of them, but those were his best guesses judging by her expression.

He doodled his way through the team's masks himself, and he was just finishing up Noir's when Ann decided that her abomination was complete.

"Well?" she asked, standing in a smooth gesture that drew the eye to her miniskirt-clad backside and swatting the chalk off on her bare thighs. "What do you think?"

She'd left fingerprints in exactly the same places that his own hands had been a few days ago, pink-and-white smears where he'd struggled not to leave bruises as she teased him into oblivion, and mostly he was thinking about how much he wanted to line his hands up with that perfect guideline and pull her against him again.

With effort, he dragged his attention back to chalk and concrete before that quiet tingling in his groin could get any worse. "What is it?"

"It's a piece of cake! Or... at least it's supposed to be."

Akira vaguely acknowledged that he'd called it, but there was a bead of sweat rolling from her collarbone to her cleavage, her wincing smile _glowed_ in the sunlight and her cheeks were flushed in the heat, her thin white shirt turned translucent, and the forefront of his mind was occupied with other things.

"It's pretty bad," he said, because it was true, and also because it was about as far as he could get from asking her to sit on his face so he could test which was hotter—her sex or the weather.

Oblivious to the direction of his thoughts, she sighed. "Well, you're right about that. Drawing a piece of cake _definitely_ wasn't a piece of cake."

"Call it impressionistic," he offered, careful to take in the disconcerting tangle of lines and _not_ the way her white skirt fluttered against her marked legs.

"That works," she decided cheerfully. Then she leaned over his shoulder _—close._ "Those are _cool,_ Joker!"

The touch and her voice and the smell of her sweat were teaming up to make this summer both vastly hotter and _vastly_ more embarrassing.

"Thanks," he muttered as he jerked away. His body mourned the loss immediately.

She placed a soft hand on his shoulder, and the warmth and concern of the gesture made something inside him flush. "Everything okay?"

"Let's get refreshments," he blurted, squirming sideways and standing up. It was probably the closest thing to a cold shower he was going to get here.

Maybe slushies, or snow cones, or popsicles—not ice cream. Ice cream could be... dangerous.

"Huh? O-okay."

* * *

It took about fifteen minutes of Ann walking around with those handprints on her thighs and her shirt sticking to her stomach for Akira to give in and drag her into an art-supply-filthy unisex bathroom to wipe them away himself, and another five before her panties were dangling from his fingers and her legs were clamped around his hips and testing proved that while the weather was hotter than her sex at first, it didn't take a whole lot to change that.


End file.
